Businesses and individuals routinely store private information on computer systems. Maintaining the security of that information is of paramount importance. However, personal computers are frequently left unattended in homes and offices, making them susceptible to theft and/or unauthorized use. Because of their portability and value, devices such as laptop and notebook computer systems, cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, video game players, and other types of hand-held devices are also susceptible to theft and unauthorized use.
A number of techniques are available to deter adversaries such as thieves, including identity thieves. For example, devices and private information can be password-protected, and private information can be encrypted. However, adversaries have learned how to circumvent many of these safeguards. In addition, these techniques do little to discourage people who may be more interested in the device itself rather than the information contained on the device. For the most part, these techniques do not keep someone from stealing a device, wiping it clean of information including any safeguards that may be in place, and then selling the device or using it as their own.
Accordingly, a method or system that makes a device more secure and/or that diminishes its value if stolen would be valuable.